MINE
by N.GLASS'end
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sering bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Sekeras apapun dia berpikir, dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Dan entah mengapa perkataan Sasuke terus mengingatkannya akan mimpi-mimpi yang sering ia lihat dalam tidurnya. Penasaran? Tentu saja Naruto sangat penasaran akan hal itu / Chapter 3 Update / SasuNaru / Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AAKKHHH!

Akhirnya fic pertama ane selesai juga un, Ane pikir nggak bakal rampung2 tapi akhirnya selesai juga (dengan susah payah)

Maklum ane baru pemula sih XD. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya MINNA. Dari pada kelamaan langsung aja ya Selamat Membaca (^0^)/

_ENJOY _^v^

M.I.N.E 

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto ******

**M.I.N.E © 'end******

**Rating: T aja yak******

**Genre: Romance yang diragukan******

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.****  
><strong>  
>Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!<br>Author's note: No Smoking..,,"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Angin musim dingin telah menampakkan eksistensinya, menandakan bahwa musim dingin telah datang dengan gagahnya. Seraya hanya menyapa beribu – ribu kulit halus nan lembut yang senantiasa tertutup oleh tebalnya kain yang dapat diyakini memberikan sedikit kehangatan bagi penggunanya.

Titik demi titik air hujan yang turun seraya ingin memberi tahu besarnya kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh sang langit kelam. Dengan laju yang mantap buliran – buliran air hujan siap menghantam dedaunan yang menutupi ranting – ranting pohon yang tengah berdiri dengan tegaknya.

Menambah hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk ke tulang – tulang persendian yang tak terjaga yang tengah menjalar ke sebuah kost yang terkesan kecil, dengan jendela yang tertutup rapat menandakan tidak dibolehkannya sang angin masuk walau hanya satu hembusan, dari jendela tersebut nampaklah sesosok makhluk hidup yang tengah menyamankan posisinya, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang menggeliat mencari posisi yang pas untuk mencari kehangatan dibalik selimut yang terkesan tipis itu.

Sesosok manusia yang jika diperhatikan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang yang terkesan berantakan dan mata lentik yang tertutup dengan rapat (pasti udah tahu lah).

"**Eeenggg..."**

Erang seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya yang tengah terbangun dari tidur. Menampakkan mata sebiru langit luas yang membentang disana, menambah kesan eksotis pada sang pemuda . Dilangkahkannya kaki kecil yang masih terkesan sempoyongan, dengan mata yang sedikit redup.

"Jam 3 pagi..." sahut pemuda tadi, dengan langkah terbata pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Dirasa telah basah kerongkongannya, kaki kecil itupun melangkah menjauhi dapur dan menuju meja kecil yang disana tergeletak sebuah handphone berwarna oranye.

Di ambilnya handphone itu dan dibukanya, terpampang dengan jelas di layar handphone tersebut. Menandakan ada 1 pesan yang masuk. Dibukanya dengan cepat pesan itu yang memperlihatkan pesan sang pengirim.

_**From : Tou-san**_

_**Hari minggu nanti kalau bisa pulanglah, ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan denganmu**_

_**Diterima: 12.37**_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ya " ?

Setelah puas membaca, diletakkannya kembali handphone itu di atas meja. Dan di rebahkannya kembali badan itu ke ranjang sang pemilik sudah siap menuju ke alam mimpi.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos celah – celah mata langit biru itu tanpa permisi, berusaha membangunkan sang empunya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"EEEEEENGH !" erang pemilik bola mata saphire yang terlihat tidak senang dengan paksaan sinar sang surya yang membangunkannya. Pemuda itu tampak mengedip – ngedipkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan pupilnya dengan cahaya sekitar. Dilihatnya sebuah benda yang dengan setia selalu menempel di dinding itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"UUUWWWAAAHHHH... Aku terlambat" pekik sang pemuda dengan suara cemprengnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.50 pagi. Dengan terburu –buru pemuda itu segera menuju ka kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarnya (maklum ngekost). Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia langsung memakai seragam yang bertuliskan Konoha High Shcool atau lebih dikenal dengan KHS.

Ya, dapat diyakini bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu murid disana. Tanpa membuang waktu segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kost –kost'an tersebut.

Dengan kecepatan penuh pemuda itu berlari hingga sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup itu.

"TUNGGU..." Teriak pemuda dengan suara yang dapat memecah gendang talinga. Tanpa memperdulikan si penjaga gerbang, langsung saja ia menerobos menuju ke dalam area sekolah. Tanpa berbasa basi pemuda itu menuju ke lantai 3 dimana kelasnya berada.

Saat menuju ke arah kelasnya, ia melihat pemuda lain yang nggak begitu asing (setidaknya menurutnya) dimatanya. Sang pemuda menatapnya dengan tajam seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lihat'. Pemuda itu sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan 'membunuh' itu. Tanpa memperlambat larinya segera saja pemuda itu menuju kearah kelas dengan harapan belum ada guru yang hadir disana.

Tanpa disadari pemuda dengan tampang stoick itu telah membentuk sebuah seringai di bibirnya. "Ketemu..."

"BRAAAKKKK !" Dengan kasar pintu itu dibuka dan...

"YAAAHHHHHHHHH..." Ya, langsung terdengar suara serentak dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Dasar, kau mengagetkanku Naruto !" ucap seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik disetiap sisi pipinya. Baiklah sekarang kita tahu kalau pemuda bersurai pirang, bermata sebiru langit dengan 3 garis lembut disetiap pipi mulusnya, dan berkulit tan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki siswa kelas 3 di Konoha High School.

"Hehehe... maafkan aku Kiba, habisnya kupikir Kakashi sensei sudah hadir. EEHHH ! KAU SENDIRI KENAPA NGGAK MEMBANGUNKANKU TADI !" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Siapa yang nggak membangunkanmu, tadi pagi aku hampir setengah jam membangunkanmu tau, kamunya aja yang tidur kayak orang mati" balas Kiba.

"Mendokusai..." ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikucir keatas yang membentuk nanas. "Bisakah kalian nggak berisik pagi – pagi gini". Sontak Naruto dan Kiba langsung diam mendengar ucapan pemuda a.k.a Shikamaru Nara itu.

"HAI KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH DENGAR BELUM..." teriak seorang wanita beramput pink. Mendengar teriakan gadis itu Naruto sedikit tertarik. "Dengar apa Sakura-chan ?", "Tadi saat aku melewati ruangan guru aku mendengar katanya akan ada siswa pindahan lho..." , "yang benar... laki-laki atau perempuan ?" sahut gadis berambut pirang lainnya... "aku sih belum tau soal itu".

Mendengar hal itu Naruto teringat dengan orang yang ia lihat tadi. Sebelum mereka selesai bercerita Kakashi seorang guru di KHS yang memiliki rambut perak yang mencuat keatas dengan sebagian wajah yang tertutup oleh masker telah memesuki kelas. Sontak semua siswa duduk di tempatnya masing – masing.

"Maaf ya hari ini aku terlambat masuk" sahut Kakashi dengan sedikit tersenyum, tentu saja di balik maskernya.

'Bukankah memang setiap hari telat' pikir Naruto.

"Oh.. aku hampir lupa" lanjut Kakashi, "hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk.."

Muncullah seorang pemuda dari balik pintu yang jika kita perhatikan ia memiliki kulit porselin, dengan mata oniksnya dan gaya rambut mencuat keatas malawan gravitasi bumi.

"WAAAA..." seluruh gadis yang menghuni kelas 3-A tercengang seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda tersebut tak terkecuali Naruto.

'Itukan laki – laki yang tadi' batin Naruto dalam hati. "Perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Kakashi, yang dilanjutkan perkenalan dari sang pemuda.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pindahan dari Shumorigakuen" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang stoicknya.

Berbagai kata seperti keren, tampan, cool, sempurna memenuhi ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya, "bukankah Shumorigakuen itu salah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal dan mahal, lalu kenapa Sasuke-kun pindah kesini ?" tanya Sakura.

Semua siswa yang mendengar itupun ikut penasaran dengan jawaban sang Uchiha, dan...

"karena aku bosan" jawab sang Uchiha yang berhasil membuat seluruh penghuninya bercengo ria tak terkecuali Kakashi.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk" ucap Kakashi untuk mengakhiri aksi cengo ria di kelas itu.

Sasuke pun langsung berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang berada di belakang tepat disamping bangku Naruto. Sekilas sang Uchiha nampak memandangi pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke menjadi sedikit kikuk sampai akhirnya sang Uchiha berhenti memandangnya karena Kakashi sensei telah memulai pelajaran.

**Konoha High School saat istirahat...**

"Sasuke-kun rumahmu dimana ?", " apa kau sudah punya pacar ?", "tukeran email yuk..." dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya memenuhi karumunan yang dapat dilihat sang Uchiha ada didalamnya, sedangkan yang diberi pertanyaan hanya berdiam diri dengan tampang stoick yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

Sepertinya dengan waktu 1 hari Sasuke sudah mempunyai fansgirlnya sendiri *perlu dimasukin ke rekor muri tuh :D. Baiklah kembali ke cerita

"Nar kita kekantin yuk..." ajak pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik a.k.a Kiba, dan dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

Merekapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetahui sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dengan mata oniksnya.

"Eh... Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis saat melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan tersebut, Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat yang dianggapnya neraka itu.

Dan apa kalian tahu yang dipikirkan para gadis itu? Saat author mencoba untuk membaca pikiran mereka, satu kata yang dapat ditangkap oleh author "KEREN" begitulah katanya *reader : nggak penting. Oke2 mari kita lanjutin aja ceritanya.

Dengan pasti langkah kaki itu menuju ke arah kantin sekolah, melewati beberapa ruangan yang bisa dianggap sedikit berisik. Setelah sampai Sasuke segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan memesan segelas jus tomat.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk, terlihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda dengan rambut blondenya sedang lahap memakan ramen ukuran jumbo dengan teman- temannya. Tanpa rasa bosan sedikit pun mata itu terus mengawasi sang pemuda sampai...

"Sasuke-kun mau nggak makan bekal sama-sama ?", "aku boleh kan duduk disini...", atau "kau mau aku memesankan sesuatu ?" seperti seekor semut yang nggak mau jauh dari gula, para gadis di KHS ini tanpa ampun selalu mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke * setidaknya menurut Sasuke ?.

'Menyingkir kalian semua' batin Sasuke.

"Ya ampun baru 1 hari masuk sudah punya fansgirl sebanyak itu menurutmu gimana Nar ?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku sih nggak begitu peduli..." jawab Naruto yang tengah lahap memakan ramennya,

"tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan orang itu..." sahut sang pemuda berambur coklat panjang yang dikuncir a.k.a Hyuuga Neji.

"Aneh apanya ?" sahut Kiba,

"coba saja kalian pikir untuk apa orang sekaya dia pindah ke sekolah yang seperti ini, bukankah itu aneh ?" balas Neji.

"Bagiku itu nggak terlalu eneh kok..." sahut Naruto lagi,

"kanapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu..." tanya Kiba. Dan hanya dijawab oleh Naruto dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari sesuatu..." timpal Shikamaru dengan rasa kantuknya(?).

"Mencari sesuatu, apa ?" tanya sang Hyuuga dan hanya dijawab dengan sikap diam oleh para sahabatnya.

Sahabat? Ya, mereka adalah sahabat sejak kelas 1 SMA saat Naruto pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Mereka berempat juga menempati kost yang sama, jadi nggak heran mereka begitu dekat. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya, mereka langsung kembali ke kelas, tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata itu masih tampak mengawasi mereka dengan seksama. * author : bukankah orang ini terkesan terabaikan ? # di chidori sasuke DX

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana ?" seperti adegan yang terus berulang tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat 'nista' itu.

**Sasuke POV**

"Kenapa sih semua wanita di dunia ini menyebalkan, apakah mereka nggak ngerti yang di namakan privasi, terus untuk apa sekolah jika sama sekali nggak ada hasilnya". Tanpa sadar aku menggerutu nggak jelas, bagiku sekolah begitu membosankan entah dimanapun itu.

Ini semua karena orang itu, ya karena orang itu aku jadi harus pindah kesini, pokoknya dia harus bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi.

Aku memutuskan sekolah disini bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ada suatu hal yang menarikku ke sini. Suatu hal yang membayangiku sejak dulu, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikannya milikku.

Tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya, kayaknya dia sudah melupakanku. Kalau gitu akan ku buat kau mengingatku dengan jelas. Fufufu...

**Normal POV**

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi dengan nyaringnya menandakan seluruh aktifitas di KHS telah selesai, dari kejauhan terlihat 4 sekawan berjalan pulang menuju kost mereka yang tentu saja sama.

"Hei gimana kalau kita pergi maen dulu..." ajak Kiba pada 3 temannya.

"Aku ada tugas dari guru jadi nggak bisa pergi" ucap Neji

"Kau bagaimana Shika ?

"Terlalu merepotkan..." jawab sang rambut nanas.

"Payah ah.." ledek Kiba sedikit kesal

"Kalau kau Naru ?" dengan penuh harap Kiba menatap Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya

Naruto yang notabennya bukan orang yang suka mengecewakan teman dengan nada agak sedikit terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan Kiba

"Ba..baiklah.." balas Naruto.

"Bagus.." sahut Kiba dengan nada riang

"Ayo kita pergi dan tinggalkan saja orang-orang membosankan ini".

Segera saja mereka pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Emangnya kita mau kemana sih Kib...?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah dapat menebak kemana temannya ini akan mengajaknya pergi dengan nada terengah – engah, karena Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk berlari ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Tenang aja, loe pasti suka..." timpal Kiba dengan cengirannya dan masih menggenggam tangan naruto sambil berlari.

"Nah kita sudah sampai..." teriak Kiba dengan nada antusias,

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini 'lagi' ..." sahut Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang – senang".

Asal kalian tau mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat Game Center yaitu tempat kesukaan Kiba. Bukannya Naruto nggak tahu untuk apa mereka kesana, tapi mereka selalu pergi ke Game Center hanya u ntuk memuaskan nafsu Kiba yang notabenya suka dengan permainan Game, karena itulah Shikamaru dan Neji sudah bosan untuk menemaninya.

"Ennnggg... Kiba ya apa kau nggak bosan kemari ?"

"Kenapa bosan disini kan menyenangkan kita bisa main sepuasnya tanpa ada yang melarang..."

"Emang sih tapi hampir stiap hari kita kesini ..." sahut Naruto dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Apa kau nggak suka pergi kesini?" tatap Kiba dengan wajah yang mau nangis.

"Bu... bukan gitu... ak..aku hanya menyarankan tempat lain aja kecuali disini memangnya nggak ada?"

"Ada sih tapi tempatnya jauh, ramai lagi, apalagi pilihan Gamenya cuma dikit pokoknya disini itu tempat yang paling cocok deh.." dan hanya dijawab Naruto dengan senyum getir.

"Ya udah kau main aja dulu biar aku cari minum..." tawar Naruto.

"OK !" dan dijawab singkat oleh Kiba. Naruto segera meluncur pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tau gitu mending tadi aku nolak aja..." gerutu Naruto sambil memberikan uang kepada pemilik toko minuman, dan... "BRUUK !" tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang di belakangnya...

"UWAAAA..."

Sebelum Naruto terjatuh, dengan sigap pemuda yang di tabraknya tadi menangkap tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

kedip

kedip

kedip

"Go.. gomen... bisakah kau melepaskanku"

Si pemuda pun langsung melepas pelukannya dari Naruto hingga empunya jatuh tersungkur karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"BRUUK..."

"Hei akukan menyuruhmu untuk melepaskanku bukan menjatuhkanku kau ini" dengan tampang masih kesakitan Naruto mencoba mengenali sosok tersebut. Dan matanya menemukan wajah porselin dengan mata oniks yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau..." ucap Naruto,

"Lain kali lebih berhati – hatilah saat melangkah, dasar Dobe"

Mendengar ejekan itu Naruto merasa tidak terima "APA KAU BILANG, HATI – HATI DENGAN UCAPANMU TEME", mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat kepala Sasuke memunculkan empat sudut tumpul. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Dobe", "Terima kasih apaan, bukannya menolongku kau malah menjatuhkanku" balas Naruto dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya menandakan dia sedang kesal sekarang.

"NARUTO..."

Mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya Naruto pun langsung mengarah ke sumber suara. "Kiba, ada apa" tanya Naruto, "Nggak aku cuma khawatir kau pergi lama sekali sih"

Melihat Naruto nggak sendiri, Kiba langsung terfokus pada pemuda yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Kau... Uchiha Sasuke anak baru itukan..." ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Sasuke

"Sedang apa kau disini bersama Uchiha itu Naruto?" bisik Kiba, "Cuma nggak sengaja ketemu itu aja kok, ayo kita pergi" ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Kiba meninggalkan tempat itu.

Malihat hal itu ada rasa ketidaksukaan(?) yang dirasakan Sasuke. "Beraninya kau..." gumam Sasuke, "Kita lihat saja nanti..." dan sang Uchiha pun beranjak dari tempat tersebut dengan seringai yang cukup mengerikan(?) miliknya.

"Emangnya tadi apa yang terjadi sih antara kau dan si Uchiha itu" tanya Kiba.

"Nggak terjadi apa – apa kok" sahut Naruto.

"Sungguh ?" desak Kiba

"Sungguh nggak terjadi apa – apa, mending kita main aja" mereka pun memainkan permainan yang ada di Game Center yang mereka datangi tadi.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh badannya, Naruto dengan sigap membanting tubuhnya kekasur yang tak terlalu besar diruangan itu, mengingat ia dan Kiba sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu dari Game Center. 'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan ? jadi penasaran' dan kedua mata itupun segera tertutup rapat.

**=====ooo0000ooo====**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha High School di pagi itu. Dan disalah satu ruangan telah terdengar bunyi riuh yang mungkin kalian ketahui asalnya dari mana.

"AAAAKKKHHHH... aku lupa bikin PR" triak frustasi sang Uzumaki.

"Kiba aku pinjam punyamu donk", "Nggak bisa aku lagi nyalin punya Shikamaru nih, kau tunggu saja", "Mana sempet" jawab Naruto.

"Neji aku pinjam punyamu ya", "Maaf tapi punyaku udah dipinjem Tenten"

Usaha sang Uzumaki nggak menyerah sampai situ saja, dari Lee, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Karin, Suigetsu hampir semuanya nggak bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya. Orang itu Hyuuga Hinata, hanya saja jika sudah menyangkut orang ini Naruto lebih memilih untuk menghindar agar tidak memiliki urusan dengannya.

Jika diingat-ingat dulu Naruto juga pernah mengalami hal seperti sekarang ini bedanya dulu Naruto berani mengambil resiko dengan meminjam buku tugas milik Hinata, alhasil bukan buku tugas yang didapat, sang empu yang dimintai tolong malah pingsan seketika ditempat dan saat itu juga, jadinya Naruto yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sejak saat itu Naruto jadi berpikir dua kali untuk berhubungan dengannya.

"Kenapa nggak ada orang yang mau membantuku sih" teriak Naruto lagi

"Seperti mendapat 'durian jatuh' di depan wajah naruto sudah bertengger buku tugas dengan kokohnya, tentu saja dengan tangan yang melekat disana.

Melihat hal tersebut terpampang dengan jelas cengiran sang Uzumaki, "Terima ka..." kata itu terus menggantung sampai "KAU !" teriak Naruto (untuk kesekian kalinya) sambil menunjuk kearah si pelaku kau "Kalau nggak mau ya udah, jawab sang pelaku", "Eh ?! tunggu, ak...aku mau", "Kembalikan kalau udah selesai, Dobe" Tenang aja Teme bukumu nggak akan aku apa-apain". 'Tumben banget si Teme baik'. "Akh... nggak penting yang penting cepet ngerjain tugas dulu"

**======= o0o =======**

"Hei Nar besokkan hari minggu gimana kalau kita pergi kesuatu tempat sama yang lainnya"

Terlihat empat sekawan tengah melewati jejeran rumah yang terletak disamping kiri dan kanan jalan itu

"Sorry Kib aku nggak bisa soalnya Tou-san menyuruhku untuk pulang"

"Pulang ? emangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumahmu ya ?" tanya Neji

"Aku juga nggak tau sih ,mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan padaku

"Mendokusai" sahut Shikamaru

"Yah baiklah kalo gitu lain kali aja OK"

"Heem..."

**Hari Minggu...**

Naruto bersiap untuk berangkat menuju stasiun, mengingat rumahnya jauh dari tempat kost *reader : emangnya ngekost buat apa kalo nggak jauh *author : biar lebih jelas un hahaha XD.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Naruto pada tiga kawannya

"Hati- hati dijalan" sahut Kiba.

Dengan santai Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati jejeran bangunan yang bisa dibilang sederhana itu. Sampai di stasiun seperti biasa Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian orang- orang yang tengah lalu lalang di tempat itu.

Pusat perhatian ? tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak kharisma pemuda yang satu ini, wajah yang manis dengan tiga garis melekat disetiap sisi wajahnya, kulit tan nan halus, surai pirangnya yang dapat menandingi sang surya, serta mata shapirre yang sebiru langit, siapa yang nggak terpesona

Dari pria hingga wanita nggak seorangpun mengalihkan pandangan dari sang Uzumaki sampai kereta tiba di stasiun, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto masuk ke dalam kereta yang didalamnya sudah sesak dengan orang. *author: coba bayangin aja kalian naik bis waktu pulang sekolah pasti penuh sesak #ane setiap hari ngalamin hal itu lho *readers: nggak ada yang nanya *author: ane coba curhat un (di lempar kursi ma readers)

Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa kereta yang dinaiki Naruto penuh sesak, jadi pasti banyak orang berdesak- desakan.

"Ckkk..."

Naruto merasa sebuah tangan menelusuri bagian belakang tubuhnya, tangan itu menyentuh dengan bringasnya. 'maniak brengsek, tapi jika aku teriak, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini, tapi kalau nggak teriak maniak ini akan berbuat lebih jauh, aku harus apa ?'

"HEY ORANG TUA CEPAT SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU DARINYA"

"Ehhh ?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu segera membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya maniak yang menggerayanginya sudah lenyap , menyisakan sosok yang sangat dikenal Naruto

"TEME...! ke-kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"Memangnya ini kereta api milikmu Dobe,"

"Bukan begitu hanya saja..."

"Tadi... kau mikirin apa sih.. kenapa diam saja, apa kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Ehhh... tentu aja nggak"

"lalu ?"

"Ak..aku hanya ..." Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun entah karena malu atau marah.

"Huh... ya sudahlah tapi lain kali kau harus lebih hati- hati"

"A... Arigatou"

"Eng ?"

"Te..rima kasih telah menolongku"

"Hn" dan hanya dua huruf terucap dari Sasuke

Setelah tiba di pemberhentian yang Naruto tuju, Naruto keluar dari kereta tersebut.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Hn"

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto yang disambut lambaian tangan lembut dari Sasuke.

Segera saja sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan hanya meninggalkan bayangan - banyangan yang tertinggal disana.

"Padahal sudah bisa berada dan bicara sedekat ini, tapi tetep aja belum terhubung. Kapan kau akan ingat padaku Dobe "

Sementara itu di perjalanan menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

'Sasuke itu sepertinya sebelum ini aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dimana ya, aku nggak ingat, atau hanya perasaanku saja'

Setelah beberapa menit sampailah Naruto di depan sebuah rumah. Bisa di katakan rumah itu 'cukup'*ralat: sangat terkesan mewah dan megah(?) yang bernuansa Eropa dengan relief indah menghiasi dinding-dinding rumah bercat putih abu-abu tersebut

"Ting Tong"

"Tunggu sebentar" terdengar sebuah sahutan dari dalam rumah.

"Cklek.. Naruto" terlihat sesosok wanita berparas cantik dengan rambutnya yang menyala merah cerah dari balik pintu itu. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Apa kabar Kaa-san" sapa Naruto ramah.

"Aaakkhh... Kaa-san kangen sekali padamu" segera sebuah pelukan mendarat di badan Naruto.

"Kaa...-san lepasin donk aku sesak nafas nih"

"Ah.. maaf, Kaa-san terlalu gembira melihatmu, tapi kelihatannta kau tambah kurus, apa kau makan teratur disana ?"

"Iya, aku makan teratur kok Kaa-san nggak perlu khawatir"

"jika tau begitu kenapa kau nggak minta dijemput saja"

"Nggak bisa nanti terlalu mencolok-kan"

"Jika merasa lelah segeralah kembali kesini, kau pahamkan"

"aku paham"

"Ah... ayo masuk Tou-san mu pasti sangat senang melihatmu"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Sayang lihat siapa yang datang"

Terlihat sesosok pria tengah bersantai di sofa ruang tamu tersebut sambil membaca koran hariannya, dia memiliki ciri yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, berambut pirang tetapi sedikit lebih panjang dan bermata shappire. Namikaze Minato. Menyambut kedatangan anaknya dengan penuh senyum.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto"

"Iya, jadi untuk apa Tou-san menyuruhku pulang ?"

"Duduklah ada sesuatu yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan dengan mu"

"Suatu hal ? apakah hal itu sangat penting hingga Tou-san menyuruhku untuk datang kemari ?"

"yah... bisa dibilang begitu"

"jadi apa sesuatu yang sangat penting itu ?"

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah menjodohkanmu"

...CTAAAARRR...

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari masih terbilang pagi menuju siang, udara yang semakin memanas dengan bertenggernya sang Surya tepat diatas sebuah rumah yang nampaknya masih sunyi, jelas saja karena tidak terdengah aktifitas yang mencolok dirumah bergaya Eropa tersebut.

Tapi kelihatannya keadaan tidak akan sama lagi untuk beberapa detik kemudian. Jeritan hati seorang pemuda akan terdengar jika kalian mempunyai telinga dengan kemampuan pendengaran SANGAT AMAT BAIK (SUPER).

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto **

**M.I.N.E © 'end**

**Rating: masih T'desu..**

**Genre: Romance yang (sangat) diragukan**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.****  
><strong>  
>Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!<br>Author's note: "Dilarang baca sembarangan"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**NARUTO POV**

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah menjodohkanmu"

**...CTAAAARRR...**

Seperti kau terkena petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Aku hanya terdiam membatu setelah mendengar ucapan dari Tou-san. Tubuhku seakan tak bisa bergerak, sedangkan otakku masih dengan lambatnya mencerna ucapan Tou-san tadi. Yang ada di otakku sekarang ialah apakah aku masih tidur atau ini nyata ?

"To... Naruto..."

"akh... iya.."

Panggilan Kaa-san yang terdengar khawatir itu menyadarkanku, nggak sangka sedari tadi aku melamun. Sebisa mungkin aku nggak ingin menampakkan wajahku yang terlihat shock ini di hadapan mereka (walaupun udah kelihatan sih).

"kau nggak pa-pa ?" dengan nada yang masih khawatir Kaa-san menanyakan keadaanku.

"aku nggak pa-pa kok, kalian nggak usah khawatir"

Walaupun berkata begitu sekarang ini ingin rasanya aku teriak dihadapan mereka dan memaki mereka habis-habisan. Bagaimana mungkin mareka merencanakan perjodohanku tanpa melibatkan aku.

Tapi sayangnya otakku masih terlalu sadar untuk nggak melakukan hal itu, bukannya karena aku baik tapi karena keadaan Tou-san yang punya penyakit lemah jantung itu yang membuatku mengurungkan niat itu.

"jadi sejak kapan kalian merencanakan perjodohan (bodoh) ku ini ?"

"waktu kau masih kecil, mungkin saat usiamu masih 5 tahun "ucap Kaa-san sambil mengingat-ingat.

_5 tahun! kenapa kalian nggak pernah memberi tahuku sih! dasar seenaknya sendiri,_ batinku.

"lalu siapa orang yang mau dijodohkan denganku itu" tanyaku lembut pada mereka berdua.

"eh... kau belum tahu ya? padahal seharusnya kalian udah ketemu lho"

"ketemu? Dimana? Emangnya umurnya berapa?"

"umurnya sama dengan mu kok, lagipula kalian itukan teman sejak kecil"

"teman sejak kecil, siapa? temanku kan banyak"

"hohoho... jadi sekarang kau mengakui mereka sebagai teman ya" ucap Kaa-san sinis

"Eh?! Ak-aku... ukh.. ah sudahlah" dengusku agak kesal

"aduh Naru jangan ngambek donk , Minato jangan diam saja"

"..." (ayah yang pengertian) XD

"Kaa-san bukannya nggak setuju akan keputusanmu untuk tinggal diluar dan sekolah di tempat itu, hanya saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san merasa khawatir karena kau jauh dari kami"

Ya begitulah, aku Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki pemilik dari Rasengan Corp yang cukup terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Bukankah itu artinya aku ini anak orang kaya? Benar aku memang anak orang kaya jadi kenapa aku harus tinggal diluar rumah (ngekost) dan besekolah di tempat yang sangat sederhana? Jawabannya adalah karena aku ingin memiliki 'teman'. Maksudku teman yang benar- benar mau menerima ku apa adanya tanpa melihat pangkat ataupun derajatku. Apa aku terlalu naif?

Dulu sekolah lamaku adalah sekolah elit, tempat orang kaya menyekolahkan anak mereka, disana aku memang mempunyai banyak teman tapi mereka semua sama, mereka mau berteman denganku hanya karena aku anak orang kaya dan terpandang. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Dulu aku nggak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka di belakangku dan setelah aku tahu hal itu, aku langsung memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Aku tidak suka mereka bersikap baik hanya karena aku anak konglomerat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi anak 'konglomelarat' saja. #abaikan

Pertama kalinya orang tuaku memang nggak setuju, tapi setelah kujelaskan alasan kepindahanku mereka mau mengerti dan menuruti permintaanku (walau sepertinya terpaksa). Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka, karena kebanyakan orang tua selalu ingin anaknya kelihatan sempurna.

Seperti tadi pagi, sebenarnya Kaa-san memberi tawaran untuk menjemputku dengan mobil, dan tentu saja ku tolak mentah-mentah, aku nggak ingin kalau identitas asliku ketahuan oleh teman-temanku (untuk saat ini).

**NORMAL POV**

"Ha-ah..." Naruto menarik napas panjang mencoba menjernihkan otaknya. "lalu dengan perjodohanku itu apa dia juga tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"dia tahu kok, kan yang memaksa kami melakukan perjodohan ini kalian sendiri"

"begit...UUUAAAAPAAAAAHHHH !" teriak Naruto keras hingga membuat pecah jendela tetangga. "ap...apa maksud kalian, mana mungkin aku yang..."

"benar kok"

"kapan?"

"waktu kalian umur 5 tahun" jawab Kushina memperlihatkan senyum manisnya

"Kalian menganggap serius ucapan anak 5 tahun!" bentak Naruto

"yah soalnya kalian yang maksa sih"

Akkkhh betapa inginnya Naruto mengutuk kedua orang tuannya jadi batu –kayak si maling kandang(?) eh malin kundang– mencoba sabar Naruto hanya menarik napas teratur.

"asal Kaa-san tau ya, aku sama sekali nggak kenal orang itu jadi mana mungkin aku mau dijodohkan dengannya" sahut Naruto tegas

"kan udah Kaa-san bilang kalian itu teman sejak kecil"

"itukan dulu, tetep aja aku nggak kenal orang itu, jadi perjodohan ini nggak bisa dilanjutkan" hindar Naruto

"akh... tenang aja kami nggak buru-buru kok , jadi kau bisa leluasa mengenalnya lebih jauh" jawab Kushina menampakkan senyum termanisnya (lagi)

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!... akhh! Pokoknya perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan" bentak Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut plus suara bantingan pintu yang mengiri kepergiannya.

**======000======**

Senja mulai menghiasi langit Konoha menandakan sang mentari tengah beriatirahat di belakang bukit yang menjulang. Tenangnya suasana sore ini mungkin sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati si blonde kita saat ini.

Kaki itu melangkah penuh nafsu membabi buta melewati deretan rumah nan eksotis di sekitarnya. Terlihat rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan pakaiannya yang terkesan berantakan. Yang sekarang diinginkan Naruto hanyalah pulang dan langsung tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Naruto menutup matanya sambil membayangkan betapa nyaman ranjangnya –untuk saat ini– Sampai ...

BRUUUUKKK...

Bruuuukkk? Ya kesekian kali kejadian itu terulang (rajin banget =,=")

"go.. gomenasai aku... KAU(lagi?)! ucap Naruto yang terputus saat melihat siapa korban yang dia tabrak.

"Hn" jawab sang korban.

"ke...kenapa ada disini? Tanya Naruto penasaran

"sebelum bertanya lebih jauh bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan (menabrak orang) mu itu Dobe"

"diamlah Teme, akukan nggak sengaja"

"tak bisakah kau menungguku hingga nanti tetap menunggu *Eh.. kok jadi gini* #coret –maksudnya – " tak bisakah kau cari alasan lain untuk itu" cercah Sasuke

"aku emang nggak sengaja Teme huh..." dengus Naruto

Segera saja keduanya berdiri dari posisi jatuh mereka yang sama sekali nggak elit.

_kenapa sih aku harus ketemu sama Teme pantat ayam ini terus,_ batin Naruto kesal *author: pasti karena jodoh :v #di rasengan

Merasa diperhatikan oleh semua orang yang lewat dijalan itu, mereka perpindah tempat ke sebuah taman disamping jalan dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada dibawah pohon toge(?) untuk melanjutka acara -bincang-bincang- mereka yang tertunda.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini Teme? ulang Naruto."

"Apa itu menjadi urusanmu Dobe,"

"memang bukan sih hanya aneh saja tiba-tiba kau ada disini, jangan-jangan kau membuntutiku ya? Kau stalker ya?"

Ctaaarrr! pertanyaan Naruto tepat sasaran sampai membuat sang Uchiha terdiam sejenak. "Memangnya ini tempatmu apa, semua orang berhak berada disini Dobe" ujar Sasuke.

"itu nggak menjawab pertanyaanku Teme".

"ha-ah" Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Aku datang kesini untuk menemui calon mertuaku Dobe"

"Heh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kau sudah menikah Teme?" ujar Naruto yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah kado –pukulan– dari Sasuke

"i-ittai Teme" ringis pemuda pirang sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku bilangkan calon mertua bukan mertua Baka Dobe".

"Akukan hanya bercanda Teme".

"Hahaha nggak lucu"

"Apa kau dijodohkan Teme?"

"Ya begitulah"

_Dia sama denganku,_ pikir Naruto. "Dan kau setuju?"

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya sejenak dan menatap pemuda blonde disampingnya, diperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama tanpa melewatka satu celahpun. Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke menatapnya membuat Naruto sedikit merasa –malu–. "Ya aku setuju, sangat setuju" ujar Sasuke yang menampakkan senyum tulus dari bibirnya sambil terus menatap Naruto. Seketika wajah Naruto memanas seakan dirinya dibakar dikobaran api.

Naruto yang nggak mau Sasuke melihat perubahan wajahnya segera berpaling ke samping. Sementara Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung terpampang sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto yang otomatis membuat Naruto merasakan deru napas pemuda raven.

"Kyaaaa... apa yang kau lakukan Teme" kaget Naruto

"Siapa suruh kau melamun" jawab Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya yang takut akan mengalami tuli permanen.

Naruto yang semakin merasa nggak nyaman segera mencari alasan untuk keluar dari situasi ini. "Ak-aku nggak pa-pa kok, oh ya se-sekarang udah sore jadi ak-aku harus pergi atau aku akan ketinggalan kereta" gagap Naruto. "Sampai jumpa" kata terakhir Naruto sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Hahahahaha kau memang benar-benar Baka Dobe" ujar Sasuke setelah Naruto beranjak meninggalkannya. "Tapi karena itulah aku menyukaimu" senyum tulus kembali terulas dibibirnya. "Dan akan kubuat kau segera mengingatku".

"Aku ini kenapa sih, lagi-lagi tubuhku bereaksi sendiri. Akh.. ini membuatku gila" cercah pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis disetiap pipinya tanpa menggubris setiap mata yang memandangnya. "Detak jantungkupun masih belum pulih. Ha-ah apa aku kena penyakit ya?" hela napas panjang selagi mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih belum teratur. 'Mungkin aku harus periksa ke dokter besok' pikirnya (bener2 Dobe ni orang).

Jeesss... jeesss... jeesss...

Para penumpang segera mendekati tempat pintu kereta mendengar kereta akan segera tiba. Sosok Naruto pun perlahan menghilang termakan oleh pintu kareta yang langsung menghilang di kejauhan.

**Disisi lain**

"Ting tong" suara bel terdengar mengalun disalah satu bangunan bergaya Eropa. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kaos hitam polos serta jaket biru tuanya yang membuatnya terlihat keren, tengah berdiri didepan pintu. "Ceklek... ah kau sudah datang ya, ayo masuk" ujar sang pemilik rumah. "Ya sesuai keinginan 'Kaa-san' aku datang kemari" ucap sang pemuda dengan menampilkan senyum tulusnya. "Aku jadi nggak sabar melihat kalian berdua nanti".

Mendengar ada yang datang sang kepala keluarga dirumah itu menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. "Kau sudah datang Sasuke" sapa sang kepala keluarga. "Iya Tou-san aku baru saja sampai". "Apa kau tadi bertemu Naruto?". "Aku perpapasan dengannya tadi". "Apa kau sudah memberi taunya?". "Tidak, aku ingin dia bisa mengingatku dulu". "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kecelakaan itu ternyata mempengaruhi ingatan masa kecilnya", ujar Kushina.

"Tapi kau nggak akan menyerahkan Sasuke?" tiba-tiba suara Minato memecah kekeningan diruang itu.

"Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Naruto amnesia ringan dan bahkan sama sekali nggak mengingatku tapi setelah pindah kemari dan bertemu dengannya secara langsung, perasaanku sama sekali nggak berubah, aku tetap menyukainya, karena itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikannya milikku"

"Hiks..hiks... aku senang punya mantu sepertimu Sasuke-kun" haru Kushina hingga memeluk calon mantunya ampe nggak bisa napas (lebay =-=")

Sementara Minato, Author & Readers cengo liat Sasuke bisa bicara panjang lebar kayak emak2 yang lagi nawar harga dipasar *di Chidori

**Konoha High School**

"Nar gimana kemarin? Apa terjadi hal yang gawat?" Suara Kiba menyeruak diantara kebisingan yang dibuat para penghuni 3A.

"Jangan khawatir, nggak terjadi hal yang buruk kok" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kemarin kau pulang malam jadi aku nggak sempat tanya, tadi pagi kau juga keliatan muram" jelas Kiba penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hanya masalah biasa kok, kau nggak perlu secemas itu Kib" ujar Naruto meyakinkan temannya bahwa semua baik-baik aja.

"Yah, tapi kalau ada masalah jangan ragu cerita padaku, oke –dengan meniru gaya Gay sensei–

Sejenak terjadi keheningan diruang itu hingga...

"Sasuke-kun udah dateng, wah tetep tampan seperti biasa ya...", "Kyaaa Sasuke-kun", "Ohayo Sasuke-kun", setiap ocehan, teriakan, histeria, dan semacamnya terdengar membahana memenuhi sudut ruang (adakah yang bisa menghentikan ini DX).

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun sedang senang memangnya ada hal baik yang terjadi ya?" pertanyaan dari gadis berambur merah muda a.k.a Haruno Sakura sontak membuat para fansgirl Sasuke terdiam untuk memastikan apakah yang dirasakan idola mereka saat ini.

"Tentu saja si Teme senang, kemarin diakan baru ketemu sama calon mertua, iyakan TEME.." seringai Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke tercekat.

"Ca-calon mertua? ap-apa maksudmu Naruto, kau bercandakan"

"Kalau nggak percaya tanya ama si Teme aja sana, dia sendiri kok yang ngomong gitu".

"It-itu nggak benarkan sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan keadaan mereka –memohon penjelasan– langsung ambil suara. "Kemarin aku memang mengunjungi rumah calon mertuaku".

"Ja-jadi kau sudah dijodohkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

"BRUUUK... BRAAAAK... GUBRAAAKK..." puluhan bahkan ribuan(?) fansgirl Sasuke jatuh pingsan satu persatu layaknya domino.

"BUUUAAAHAHAHAHA... Sepertinya ranjang UKS nggak akan cukup buat mereka, dan kau harus mengurus mereka semua Teme" suara tawa langsung meluncur dari bibir mungil pemuda blonde yang mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau Naruto?" Kiba yang penasaran bertanya langsung pada sang narasumber. Neji dan shikamaru yang sedang duduk disebelah pun mengangguk pelan –penasaran juga to–

"Kemarin saat aku pulang dari rumah orang tuaku, aku bertemu –bertabrakan– dengannya dijalan. Karena aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya di Tokyo langsung aja aku tanya padanya. Dan dia bilang ingin menemui calon mertuanya, begitulah" jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang hanya mendapat anggukan tanda mengerti dari teman-temannya.

"Tapi apa tidak ada kejadian lain?" telisik Shikamaru.

"Benar, biasanya saat kau bertemu si Uchiha itukan pasti selalu terjadi sesuatu" tambah Neji

"Apa yang kalian maksud, kejadiannya memang hanya itu kok" tegas Naruto.

Sementara Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru masih mengintrogasi teman pirangnya ini dengan tatapan mata meminta penjelasan (o.O). Merasa tidak nyaman Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Tau akh... aku mau ke toilet". Sosok Naruto mulai menghilang seiring langkah kakinya yang nggak lagi terdengar.

"Ha-ah memangnya harus selalu ada kejadian kalo aku ketemu si Teme" dengus kesal Naruto setelah sampai di atap sekolah –katanya mau ke toilet– "Gara-gara kejadian kemarin aku bahkan nggak bisa tidur, huuaaah.. rasanya ngantuk banget".

Merasa rasa kantuknya nggak bisa terbendung, Naruto memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Cuaca yang cerah dan hembusan angin yang semilir mengantar Naruto menuju alam mimpi dengan cepat.

**...**

**Aku suka Naru**

**Saat besar nanti Naru mau kan jadi pendampingku**

**...**

"Ruto... Naruto..."

"HWAAAAHHH"  
>(dhuuaaak)<p>

"Aduduh... sakit, Sa.. Sasuke...?"

"Dobe... lihat-lihat kalau mau bangun..."

"Mana aku tau kau ada disitu... tapi kenapa kau ada disini Teme?"

"Itukan karena kau"

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bolos?"

"Itu urusanku Teme"

"Hn"

"Terus kau sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Inikan sudah jam istirahat makan siang Dobe"

"Apaa... jadi dari tadi aku tertidur disini, ya ampun Kakashi Sensei pasti menceramahiku lagi ha-ah" gumam Naruto. "Rasanya perutku lapar sekali... akh sebaiknya aku beli ramen untuk makan siang, let's go..."

GRAAAAAP

"Ka-kau.. apa yang kau lakukan... LEPASKAN TANGANKU TEME !".

"Nggak mau"

"TEME CEPAT LEPASKAN TANGANKU..." Dengan susah payah Naruto menarik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman sang Raven, tapi apa daya tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Dan dengan satu tarikan dari Sasuke, Naruto terhempas kedalam pelukannya.

"KYAAAA... TEME BASTART MAU AP..."

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa?"

"Eh?! Ap-apa maksudmu... ?"

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Naruto. Didekatkannya bibir itu ketelinga naruto, hingga membuat sang korban pelukan bisa merasakan deru napas Sasuke.

"**Shine... My Shine...**"

**To Be Continue**

Sebelumnya ane berterima kasih sama para Reader yang udah dengan senang hati membaca fic ane

Terutama yang udah ngasih ane masukan, kritik n semangatnya

Semoga Minna-san nggak bosen buat "mampir" ke fic ane yak

Hiks... Arigatou Minna TTwTT (maap agak lebay XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sering bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Sekeras apapun dia berpikir, dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Dan entah mengapa perkataan Sasuke terus mengingatkannya akan mimpi-mimpi yang sering ia lihat dalam tidurnya. Penasaran? Tentu saja Naruto sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit sebuah kenangan yang telah terlupakan sepertinya akan kembali diingat oleh sang Blonde, walaupun mungkin akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto **

**M.I.N.E © 'end**

**Rating: masih tetep T**

**Genre: Romance yang (sangat amat) diragukan**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.****  
><strong>  
>Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!<br>Author's note: "No Women No Cry, No Sasunaru You Must be Cry"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>"Apa kau benar-benar lupa?"<p>

"Eh?! Ap-apa maksudmu... ?"

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Naruto. Didekatkannya bibir itu ketelinga Naruto hingga membuat sang korban pelukan bisa merasakan deru napas Sasuke.

"Shine... My Shine..."

"Ka..kau bicara apa sih, dasar Teme" dirasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas. "Cepat lepaskan aku" dengan seluruh kekuatannya Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh. "TEME BRENGSEK AWAS KAU" secepat kilat Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terduduk –jatuh–

"Che, sial..."

Naruto terus berlari melintasi koridor kelas. "Dasar Teme brengsek, apa sih yang dia pikirkan". _Lagipula ada apa denganku, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini_. "AKKHH SIAL.. ini semua gara-gara si Teme Bastart".

_**Apa kau benar-benar lupa?**_

_**Shine... My shine...**_

"Juga.. apa maksudnya itu"

"NARUTO.."

"Eh?!" Mendengar ada yang memanggil, Naruto segera menghentikan larinya "Ah.. Gaara Senpai".

Naruto langsung berlari menuju sang pelaku pemanggil dan memeluknya "Gaara Senpai... Aitakute"

"Aku juga" Gaara balas memeluk Naruto.

"Kau kemana saja, padahal kita satu sekolah tapi jarang sekali bertemu" rajuk Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gomen, karena tugasku di OSIS aku jadi jarang menemuimu"

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku ramen porsi jumbo un, dari tadi aku belum makan apapun"

"Hm, baiklah ayo kita ke kedai ichiraku dan kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau suka".

"Benarkah?" sumringah wajah Naruto

"Tentu"

"Kyaa... Gaara Senpai I LOVE YOU" kembali dipeluknya tubuh Gaara sampai..

**GRRAAAB**

"Menjauh darinya Dobe"

"Eh? Te..Teme.. menjauh dariku"

**BRUUUK**

"It-ittai Dobe, kenapa kau mendorongku"

"Si...siapa suruh kau muncul tiba-tiba sambil memelukku dari belakang"

Setelah berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, mata oniks Sasuke menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya, Sasuke yakin telah memberi Glare terbaiknya "siapa dia Dobe?"

"Ah.. dia, kenapa aku harus memberi taumu, sudahlah Gaara Senpai ayo kita segera ke kedai Paman Ichi". Digandengnya –ditarik– tangan Gaara pergi.

"Tu-tunggu Dobe... apa maksud ucapanmu tadi dan kenapa kau menggandeng tangannya. Cepat jelaskan padaku, Baka Dobe !" teriak Sasuke. #bisa teriak juga toh XD

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi itu siapa Naru?"

"Dia orang yang nggak penting, jangan dihiraukan ya Gaara Senpai, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke kedai sebelum istirahat selesai".

"Baiklah" Garra pun menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak itu_

**=========== o0o ===========**

**... RUANG KELAS ...**

"Ap-apa.."

"..."

"Ada apa..."

"..."

"Cepat katakan ada apa sebenarnya!"

"..."

"BERHENTI MENATAPKU TEME BASTART !"

"NARUTO... CEPAT BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS"

"tap-tapi Kakashi Sensei"

"CEPAT!"

"ba-baik..."

**.**

**.**

"Teme Baka, Uchiha Bastart, Pantat Ayam awas saja akan kubalas nanti"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Pantat Ayam Dobe"

"HUUAA... Te-Teme jangan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku"

"Jadi siapa yang kau panggil Pantat Ayam, huh?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya Pantat Ayam Style selain kau Teme, kenapa kau keluar?

"Karena kau nggak ada"

"Begitu... jadi karena ak... APA MAKSUDMU TEME!"

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku Dobe"

"Sebenarnya kepalamu terbentur apa sih Teme, atau mau kupanggilkan dukun beranak?" *Author: sepertinya kau harus ekstra bersabar Sas.. *Sasuke: kau kan Authornya, cepat lakukan sesuatu *Author: gomen, ane tidak dapat membantu un XD #mangekyo sharingan

"ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Eh kemana? Lalu bagaimana dengan hukuman Kakashi Sensei?"

"Hiraukan saja si 'Mesum' itu". Tanpa basa basi Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. #jangan dicontoh yak

"Tunggu teme.. jangan cepat-cepat, tanganku sakit"

"Berhentilah merengek Dobe".

"Kau menyakiti tanganku Teme" Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman si Uchiha bungsu (lagi). "Kenapa keluar sekolah? apa kita mau membolos? hei TEME.. jawab aku".

"Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat Dobe, jadi diamlah".

"Tempat? Dimana?"

_Saat kau masih mengingatku_ pikir sang Uchiha

"Ha~ah?" Naruto pun hanya diam menunduk mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Kau.. tidak ingat sesuatu?"

"Ingat sesuatu? Apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Tolong ingatlah.."

"Hey Teme, jangan membuatku bingung, apa yang harus ku ingat? lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke taman? disini kan area untuk anak-anak" Tanpa mendengar ocehan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan menuju ayunan yang berada disamping kirinya. Sasuke menaiki ayunan tersebut.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke sebuah taman yang nggak jauh dari Sekolah mereka. Sebuah taman kecil yang menjadi tempat kenangan bagi sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam kedua dimulai"

"Kau juga nggak ingat ayunan ini?"

"Heh? Ayunan? Ingat? Dari tadi kau ngomong apa sih. Aku mau kembali ke sekolah, kau ikut atau tidak?" Sebelum sempat pergi, tangan Naruto ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Kau lihat dua anak yang sedang bermain di kotak pasir itu" otomatis Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya kepada objek yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka?"

"Hmm kelihatannya mereka berdua tidak akur, lihat mereka suka bertengkar kan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah mereka saling menyayangi"

"Menyayangi? Kau tidak lihat mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Menurutku itu adalah wujud rasa sayang mereka" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum tulus yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ehh?" terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Naruto. _Apa tadi dia tersenyum? _Naruto perlahan mengamati kembali kedua anak tersebut. _Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini, tapi kapan ya?_

"Apa.. dulu kau dan aku pernah bertemu?" Sontak wajah Sasuke mangarah ke arah Naruto.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Ak-Aku tidak begitu yakin, apa.. mungkin ini cuma perasaanku ya hehehe. Sudahlah ayo kembali ke sekolah Teme" hirau Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang kau belum mengingatnya, tapi suatu saat pasti, aku akan membuatmu ingat padaku Naru" lirih Sasuke.

"Tapi aku nggak sangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu teme hahaha..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana, sepertinya kau tidak seburuk pikiranku hehehe"

_Setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya tertawa. _ "Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku orang jahat?" dengus Sasuke

"Jangan salahkan aku, siapa suruh kau bertingkah menyebalkan"

"Siapa yang bertingkah menyebalkan"

"Tentu saja kau, sudahlah... cepat kembali ke sekolah atau kita akan terlambat pelajaran Iruka Sensei"

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke sekolah, walau Naruto masih bertanya-tanya akan ingatan-ingatan yang membayanginya, dan Sasuke yang menaruh harapan besar akan kembalinya ingatan Naruto.

**========== o0o ==========**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"jadi kapan pertunangan ini akan dilaksanakan?"

Terdengar sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh salah seorang laki-laki yang berada di sebuah ruang tamu. Terlihat ornamen-ornamen mahal yang menghiasi dinding rumah itu, warna cat yang dominan akan biru donker, guci dan barang antik lainnya yang terpajang dengan penataan yang sangat rapi dan indah. Kemewahan begitu terpancar dari rumah itu.

"kalau bisa secepatnya, aku sudah tidak sabar" jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berada diruang tersebut

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

"kalo aku boleh usul, aku ingin ingatannya pulih dulu, baru kita adakan pertunangan" pinta salah seorang wanita berambut merah.

"yah.. sekarang dia juga sedang berusaha, mungkin kita tunggu untuk beberapa waktu, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"aku setuju dengan usulmu Fugaku-san" sahut seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke Konoha Fugaku-san?"

"Tentu saja karena permintaan Sasuke, dia mendesakku untuk segera datang kemari setelah mendengar aku akan mengerjakan sebuah proyek di Konoha"

"Lalu apa kau akan tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama?"

"Entahlah, mungkin setelah proyek itu selesai kami akan segera kembali"

"ha~ah kalian memang selalu sibuk ya" sahut Kushina

"Bukankah kalian juga sama" timpal Fugaku

"Baiklah kami juga harus pulang, ada kerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan" ucap sang kepala keluarga Namikaze berpamitan.

"Jika ada waktu luang, mampirlah ke Tokyo kapan-kapan" pinta Kushina sembari tersenyum.

Pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki itupun keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dan berjalan menuju kendaraan pribadi mereka untuk pulang.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Minato Namikaze adalah pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar dan ternama yang memang berteman baik sejak dulu, atau bisa dibilang mereka bersahabat. Mereka juga pernah memiliki beberapa proyek bersama. Karena itulah mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan putra mereka.

**========== o0o ==========**

Ding... Ding... Ding...

Bel tanda waktu pulang telah berbunyi, menginterupsikan bahwa kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan proses belajar harus dihentikan.

Waktu berakhirnya jam sekolah adalah saat yang paling dibenci Sasuke dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa? Tentu saja dia nggak akan bisa melihat wajah Dobenya lagi selain di Sekolah. Saat sakuse siap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas...

"Hey Nar, nanti malam aku tidur di kamarmu ya, kamarku masih berantakan dengan tumpukan game yang baru kubeli kemarin" Kiba meminta izin untuk tidur di kamar Naruto nanti malam.

CTAAARRR... BRAAKK... PRAAANNGG...

Anda tau suara apakah itu. Setelah saya selidiki, suara itu berasa dari suara hati Sasuke yang sekarang bak sambaran petir di siang bolong #emang petir suaranya kayak gitu(?) -_-

Sekarang Sasuke sedang merutuki kebodohan dirinya *tumben ngaku* sepertinya dia telah tertulah virus dobenya si Naru. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau Naruto ngekost. Itu berarti bisa siapa saja dan kapan saja kamarnya didatangi oleh orang lain kan. _Oh Shit_, sekarang Sasuke harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menggagalkan rencana Kiba untuk tidur di kamar Naruto nanti malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa keempat sahabat ini sedang berjalan pulang menuju kost mereka yang notabennya sama. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah mereka didepan gerbang kost.

"Tumben sekali gerbangnya tidak dikunci, apa sedang ada tamu?" ujar Naruto agak heran.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik cepatlah masuk, aku ingin langsung tidur" perintah sang rambut nanas

"Bukankah kerjaanmu di kelas hanya tidur Shikamaru, kenapa kau masih mengantuk"

Terkadang Naruto Bingung dengan temannya satu ini, walaupun kegiatannya cuma tidur dan bermalas-malasan, tapi Shikamaru selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas. Naruto pun dulu sempat mengikuti kebiasaan Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja nilainya tidak meningkat.

Keempat pemuda itu memasuki gerbang kost dan sampai ke sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mereka.

**KREEEK**

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, ia pun juga ingin segera beristirahat karena merasa lelah. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari ada suatu hal yang tengah menunggunya. Sepertinya kesunyian di kost-kost'an itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama pintu itu telah terbuka dan...

"UWWAAAA...?!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Jangan bosen-bosen mampir ke fic ane ya Minna (^0^)

Ane selalu berterima kasih kepada pembaca setia, yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ane, juga yang udah **_review_** terima kasih banget.

Ane tunggu juga Kritik n Saran Minna semua

Sampe ketemu di fic selanjutnya _#jaa :D_


End file.
